Strzelaj, by nie zarazić się ptasią grypą
Totalna Porażka: Piękny Bałagan Pahkitew - Odcinek 9 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy... '''Chris: '''Już na samym początku było ciekawie: Judy i James się chyba zaprzyjaźnili, a Isabella udawała, że umarła. xD Porwaliśmy w ramach wyzwania Tatianę i Arkadego. Uczestnicy musieli ich znaleźć gdzieś na planie filmowym. Ostatecznie wygrała drużyna Bobrów! A Krokodyle wyeliminowały... Arkadego! - a myślałem, że jeszcze parę osób wywali :P Cóż tak bywa. Czy ktoś zajmie jego miejsce? Dowiecie się tego oglądając dzisiejszy odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! Poranek, Lato Domek Bobrów - Pokój Chłopców '''Thomas: '''Mam do Was zasadnicze pytanie... '''Markus: '''Zgaduję: '''Ben i Markus: '"Gdzie znowu polazł ten James?!" xD 'Thomas: '''Ta... jak go tylko dziś zobaczę to mu nogi z dupy powyrywam! Idę go poszukać ;D Wyszedł z pokoju. '''Markus: '''Jak myślisz? Zmiecie go z powierzchni ziemi? '''Ben: '''Nawet Thomas nie jest w stanie tego zrobić xD '''Markus: '''Jak myślisz? Czy mam szansę na karierę sportową? '''Ben: '''Jak schudniesz to tak. '''Markus: '''No chyba ty (please) '''Ben: '''Współczuję temu Jamesowi. '''Markus: '''Nom. :/ Domek Bobrów - Pokój Dziewczyn '''Barbie: '''Księżniczka tej bajki, czyli ja się wyspała :D Opowiedzcie mi bajkę! '''Tatiana: '''Wyluzuj trochę Barbie. xD Virag dzięki za pomoc z fryzurą. :) '''Virag: '''Nie ma za co :) Ciekawe co dziś Chris nam przygotował. '''Tatiana: '''Coś ze strzelaniem, bo tajnie podsłuchałam xD Umiejętności agentki się sprawdzają ;) '''Virag: '''Wow! Dobra jesteś :) '''Tatiana: '''Dzięki :) A poza tym widzę z okna, że w pokoju dziewczyn u Krokodyli wojna, więc będziemy mieli przewagę psychiczną xD '''Virag: '''Prawda :) '''Tatiana: '''Ale chwila, gdzie jest Judy? :O Plaża '''James: '''Ach! Uwielbiam się opalać tak B) '''Judy: 'Życie pełen wypas ;D '''James: '''Myślałem, że już nic więcej w tym programie mnie dobrego nie spodka. Judy poszła do wody. '''James: '''Wow! Pięknie wyglądasz w tym stroju kąpielowym <3 '''Judy: '''Dzięki <3 Zaczęli patrzeć na siebie z zauroczeniem. '''Judy: '''Wyskakuj do wody! Ciepła jest :) '''James: '''Bardzo chętnie bym to zrobił, ale mam lęk przed wodą :/ '''Judy: '''Ojej >( '''James: '''Szkoda :/ '''Judy: '''Nie bój się. Zaufaj mi, a przestaniesz się bać ;) '''James: '''Hmmm... W sumie to lepsze od Thomasa. Idę :) Wszedł do wody na głębokość Judy. '''Judy: '''Co taki przerażony? '''James: '''Niezbyt umiem pływać :/ '''Judy: '''To Cię nauczę ;) Znam super szybki sposób! :D '''James: '''Ale to dopiero jutro? xD '''Judy: '''Dzisiaj <3 '''James: '''Ja chyba tobie nigdy nie odmówię xD Po chwili zaczęła z nim ostro ćwiczyć. ... Po chwili na plażę zbliża się Thomas. '''Thomas: '''I gdzie się podziewa ten mój biedny James? ;D Rozgląda się. '''Thomas: '''Tu go nie ma. Tu też go nie ma... Ha! Mam go! Widzi, jak James i Judy się fajnie bawią, a James potrafi pływać. '''Thomas: '''James potrafi pływać?! Ale dobrze xDDDDDDDD '''Thomas: Ziomy! Powiedzcie mi czemu do tego szmaciarza Jamesa już laska zapukała, a do mnie nie? :/ Kurde. ... James: '''Judy dziękuję ci bardzo. '''Judy: '''Spoko ;) Nie ma za co. Patrzyli w siebie z zauroczeniem. Wydawało się, że chcą się pocałować, ale się wstydzą. '''James: Chętnie bym ją pocałował, ale nie mam odwagi xD Judy: Chętnie bym go pocałowała, ale nie mam odwagi xD ... Thomas: 'NUDY (ziew)! Domek Krokodyli - Pokój Chłopaków Andreas i Fatih świętowali pozbycie się Arkadego. '''Andreas: '''Koleś - ten szwedzki stół wygląda piękne! :D '''Fatih: '''Ale i tak najważniejszy jest smak potraw. '''Andreas: '''Racja! To jemy? '''Fatih: '''Za 10 sekund... 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1! Żremy! Rzucili się na to jedzenie (bardziej już Owen) Pokój Krokodyli - Pokój Dziewczyn '''Tina: '''Lala daj jej żyć -.- '''Manuela: '''Ale to kurwa! Isabella i Manuela się popychały i biły. '''Isabella: '''Sama niestety nie chce odpuścić! Sorry :/ Isabella sięgnęła po jakiś wazon by ją obezwładnić. Potem ją nim walnęła. Manuela wciąż ją drapała. Kinga zakryła oczy i zatkała uszy. '''Kinga: '''Proszę... '''Emily: '''Ludzie może zgoda? '''Manuela: '''NIE '''Emily: '''Ale... '''Isabella: '''Nie krzycz na moich przyjaciół! ;-; Rzuciła się na nią. '''Emily: '''Ja za chwilę tu oszaleję... Następnie Manuela popchała Isabellę w stronę Emily. Tina dała Isabelli i Manueli po pysku. '''Tina: '''Wywalę was osobiście! Ma tu być spokój! '''Emily: '''Eh... idę! Wyszła z pokoju bardzo wkurzona. '''Tina: '''I widzicie co narobiłyście? '''Isabella: ':( '''Emily: Nie wiem, jak można w takim zespole pracować... eh! Wychodzi na to, że obejdzie się bez przyjaźni. Teraz skupiam się tylko na milionie. Bardzo chcę wygrać i pomóc swojej fundacji. Jednak wydaje mi się, że taką postawą to ja nie wygram. (śmiech) Pamiętam swoją rolę w jednym z seriali xD Gram tam czarny charakter i ludzie uważają, że to najlepsza rola dla mnie. Z jednej strony to byłoby niefajne, bo robię krzywdę innym :/ Jednak z drugiej strony to może być dla mnie wielka radocha. :) No jasne! Mam pomysł... :) Chris: '''Zaczynamy wyzwanie ludzie! '''Emily: Ups! Czas na mnie ;D Wyzwanie, Jesień Chris: 'Kurde jebane liście -,- Chefie! '''Chef: '''Co!? '''Chris: '''Tych liści jest tak dużo, że się kleją... Wiesz? Podwyżka ;D '''Chef: '(plaese) Zrobię to nawet bez niej :P Zaczął zamiatać liście. 'Chris: '''Ach ten piękny bałagan Pahkitew xD '''Tina: '''Koleś -> Kazałeś nam tu być tylko, byśmy słuchali waszej głupiej rozmowy?! '''Chris: '''Nie. :P Dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie bardzo ciekawe, bo będzie to strzelanie do ptaków! Uczestnicy popatrzyli na górę i zobaczyli bardzo dużo czarnych ptaków, które latały sobie nad wyspą. '''Markus: '''Ich jest nawet więcej niż moich pieniędzy xDDD '''Isabella: '''Fajnie! :) Można już zaczynać? '''Chris: '''Najpierw wybierzecie 3 osoby, które wezmą udział w wyzwaniu. No i najważniejsze by te osoby sprawdzić. Wiecie? Te pistolety potrafią rozwalić wszystko xD '''Thomas: '''Broń to moja działka ;D '''Isabella: '''Co ty nie powiesz? ;) '''Chris: '''Rozejść się! I macie 20 minut na wybór trzech osób ;) 'BOBRY Thomas: 'Po pierwsze: Ja będę pierwszą osobą, bo to łatwizna! '''Tatiana: '''A kto Ci pozwolił rządzić ;) '''Thomas: '''Nikt. A kto jest za tym bym brał udział w wyzwaniu? ;D Wszyscy poza Tatianą i Virag podnieśli rękę. '''Thomas: '''I widzisz? :P '''Tatiana: '''To w takim razie ja chcę być 2 osobą ;D '''Thomas: '(Śmiech)! Tatiana wzięła pistolet z magazynu i z dalekiej odległości trafiła prosto w gniazdo dzięcioła. '''Thomas: '''Wow! :D (palm) No dobra... Ja, Tatiana i...? '''Virag: '''Ja mogę... '''Thomas: '''Tylko jakby cię tu przetestować... Hmmm... (Po chwili spojrzał na Jamesa) Wiem :) '''James: '''NIE NIE NIE... ... Po chwili widać było Jamesa, który na głowie ma puszkę Pepsi. Virag z pistoletem była o parę metrów od niego oddalona. '''Thomas: '''Strącisz z tego kujona puszkę to wejdziesz do składu. '''James: '''A jak trafi we mnie!? '''Thomas: '''Nie wiem xD '''James: Ten Thomas jest chory na mózg! ;-; Po chwili oddała strzał. ... ... ... I trafiła dokładnie w puszkę. Thomas: 'Woo! '''James: '''Ja żyję! Ja żyję! Ja żyję! :D '''Thomas: '''Ja, Tatiana i Virag i wszystko jasne :P 'KROKODYLE Tina: '''Dobra, to kto weźmie udział? '''Isabella: '''Ja oczywiście. :) '''Tina: '''Bo? '''Isabella: '''Mam doświadczenie :) '''Tina: '''No dobra xD '''Andreas: '''Zakład, że zestrzelę więcej ptaków od ciebie? ;) '''Fatih: '''Ok. Tina! '''Tina: '''Tak? '''Fatih: '''Zapisz mnie i Andreasa na listę. '''Tina: '''Najpierw pokażcie, że potraficie ;) Fatih i Andreas pokazali, że potrafią strzelać. '''Tina: '''Wystarczy. Biorę was. Poza tym Emily? Czemu zmieniłaś paznokcie na czerwono-czarne? '''Emily: '''Bo tak mi się chciało. :) '''Tina: '''Masz styl. Ok, wszystko gotowe. Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Zobaczymy 3 rundy zajebistej strzelaniny, a wyglądają one tak: #Thomas (B) vs Isabella (K) #Tatiana (B) vs Fatih (K) #Virag (B) vs Andreas (K) '''Thomas: O fajnie. Pokażę Isie, że jestem lepszy ;D Isabella: O fajnie. Pokażę Tomeczkowi, że jestem lepsza ;D Chris: '''A wygra drużyna, której łączna liczba strzelonych ptaków będzie większa. '''RUNDA 1 Chris: 'I zaczynamy rundę pierwszą! Zaczną Krokodyle - czyli Isabella! 2 minuty będzie dla każdego przy okazji... Isabella naładowała amunicję. Skierowała pistolet na ptaki. Zaczęła strzelać. '''Isabella: '''Kurde! Czemu mi nie wychodzi?! :( '''Thomas: '''He xD '''Chris: '''Została minuta ;D Nagle Isabella się zmotywowała tym i w końcu zaczęła trafiać w ptaki. '''Chris: '''Koniec! A oto wynik: ... ... ... ..'23 ptaki! Isabella: 'Mogło być lepiej :/ Sorry! Nagle w miejscu do strzelania pojawił się Thomas. '''Thomas: '''Pfe... łatwizna :P Thomas wziął jakąś chustę i zawiązał nią swoje oczy. '''Isabella: '''Teraz nie masz żadnych szans. xD '''Chris: '''Bobry - Start! Thomas na ślepo zaczął strzelać w górę. Szło mu bardzo dobrze. Na koniec czasu trafił w dziuplę dzięcioła. '''Chris: '''Koniec i WOW :O Wynik: ... ... ... ..'100 ptaków! :O Thomas: '''Słodko :) Isa chce coś dodać? '''Isabella: '''Brawo. '''Thomas: '''Dzięki :) '''Chris: '''Po pierwszej rundzie jest 23-100 dla Bobrów! Ale przed nami jeszcze 2 rundy ;) '''RUNDA 2 Fatih: '''To powodzenia ;) '''Tatiana: '''Nie dziękuję :P '''Chris: '''A zaczynają oczywiście Krokodyle! Fatih naładował amunicję. I zaczął strzelać. '''Fatih: '''Wo! Ale to fajne ;D '''Fatih: A może Arkady miał rację z tym terrorystą? xDDDDDDDDD Chris: 'Koniec! I dobry wynik:... ... ... ..'78 ptaków! Fatih: '''No trochę w końcówce zwolniłem. Tatiana weszła w swoim pięknym stroju kąpielowym. Reszta nie wiedziała czemu. '''Tatiana: Mój unikalny strój kąpielowy działa na każdą żywą istotę, a szczególnie na ptaki. To długa historia xD Thomas: 'WO! Thomas upadł z zachwytu. Po chwili przystąpiła do strzelania. '''Tatiana: '''Jeszcze tylko trochę xD Jeszcze kilka zestrzeliła. '''Chris: '''Uff! Ale gorąco od tej Tatiany, a wynik... ... ... ..'100 ptaków! Tatiana: '''Aha... czyli nie jestem lepsza tylko równa Thomasowi, szkoda :/ '''Chris: '''Przykro mi. Ale z drugiej strony miażdżycie ;) 200-101 dla Bobrów! Krokodyle -> Tylko cud może was uratować. I uwaga: Krótka przerwa przed 3 rundą. '''PRZERWA Emily: '''Hmmm... Virag? '''Virag: '''Ta? '''Emily: '''Mogę na słówko? '''Virag: '''OK... Emily i Virag poszły w ciche miejsce. '''Virag: '''Co chciałaś...? '''Emily: '''Chciałam cię tylko ostrzec. '''Virag: '''Przed...? '''Emily: '''Podsłuchałam poranną rozmowę Chrisa i Chefa: Te czarne ptaki to czarne kruki z Transylwanii! '''Virag: '''Co. To prawda...? '''Emily: '''Niestety tak :( '''Virag: '''Kruki z Transylwanii... nie skrzywdzę... (z oczu popłynęła jej łza) Ale muszę, dla drużyny... '''Emily: '''I stracisz przez to honor i już nie będziesz należeć go gotów. :/ '''Virag: '''Hmmm... '''RUNDA 3 Chris: 'Wygrana jest już oczywista, ale można rozegrać tą rundę xD Zacznie Andreas z przegranych Krokodyli! '''Andreas: '''Ej! Nie przesadzaj. Andreas do siebie ciągle mówił "Uwierz w siebie". '''Chris: '''Start! Nagle Andreas zaczął strzelać i każdego zaskoczył, bo robił to z prędkością światła. '''Chef: '''Wow! :O '''Thomas: '''To chyba pobije nasz rekord złotko :O '''Tatiana: '''Nogi z dupy ci urwę, jak powiesz to do mnie jeszcze raz :O '''Chris: '''Koniec! I Andreas osiąga wynik... ... ... ..'101 ptaków! Czyli łącznie 202! Czyli Virag musi trafić tylko 3 ptaki, by Bobry wygrały! Andreas: '''Ale i tak super. :) '''Thomas: Na 1000000% to dziś wygramy xD ... Virag podeszła do miejsca do strzelania. Skierowała broń na ptaki. Chris: 'Start! Virag wciąż myślała i nagle... Virag złamała pistolet na dwie części. '''Wszyscy: '''CO! :O '''Chris: '''I to staje się faktem! 202-200 wygrywają Krokodyle!!! '''Krokodyle: '''JUHU!!! '''Bobry: '''Virag - sabotaż!? '''Virag: '''Nie... '''Chris: '''Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że te ptaki przywiózł Chef z... Ameryki Południowej! :D '''Virag: '''Aha... '''Chris: '''Bobry -> Wywalacie dziś kogoś na ceremonii. He! xD Dobre xD Drużyna niemiło spojrzała na Virag. Ceremonia, Zima '''Chris: '''Witam Bobry na dzisiejszej ceremonii. Oddaliście głosy. Na tacy znajduje się siedem pianek. Dziś trafią one do... ... ..Tatiany! (Proszę mnie nie kusić mnie tym strojem xD) ... ... ..Ben! ... ... ..Markus! ... ... ..Jamesa! ... ... ..Judy! I... ... ..Barbie! Zostali: Thomas (Testowałeś na Jamesie strzelanie xD) i Virag (Pokazałaś, jak można najżałośniej przegrać). A ostatnia pianka ląduje do... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Thomasa! Virag odpadasz! '''Virag: '''Co!? Czemu ja!? '''Tatiana: '''Na głupie pytania nie ma odpowiedzi. '''Virag: '(nagle sobie coś przypomniała) Moja osobowość została oszukana i muszę wam powiedzieć, że była to... Nagle Chef wsadził ją do worka. I poszedł z nią do Armaty. 'Chris: 'Że była to... osoba :P '''Tatiana: '''Hmmm... '''Tatiana: Ale kto? Nagle Virag pojawiła się w armacie. Virag: '''Odpalaj! '''Chris: '''Ok. Nacisnął przycisk i wystrzelił Virag. '''Emily: Dobra... zrobiłam to. Jak się z tym czuję? Trochę smutno, ale walić to i krótko: Ja będę tutaj rozdawać karty ;D Chris: 'Wo! Mamy nowego antagonistę! Ciekawe :) Co wydarzy się dalej? Dowiecie się tego oglądając następne odcinki... '''Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! ' '''KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a